


but if he can't beat her

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [259]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Blue can always have this, at least.
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Commissions [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 25





	but if he can't beat her

If he can’t beat her, then at least he can have this. That is what Blue keeps telling himself, trying to console himself after his worst loss to date. Leaf is his friend as much as she is his rival, and that still does not make it any easier to keep losing to her, over and over again, no matter how hard he tries to improve.

And he is almost the best! He became the champion, and he had just hoped that maybe he had moved just a little bit further ahead of her, just far enough so that she would lose here, at the most important battle, no hard feelings. Except there are plenty of hard feelings when _he_ loses, because _she_ is always the one that he is losing to. And any chances of being nice to her, any chances of doing this the right way, all go out the window as soon as she has taken his victory from him and made a complete fool of him.

Now, the only thing that he can do is claim what little he can get. He has always wanted her, but in the past, he thought about going about this the right way, wooing and winning her. When he became champion, he had started planning how he was going to confess, but now that she is the champion, he has no intention of doing that, not anymore. He is going to have her now, because if he can’t beat her, then he at least deserves something to call his own.

Even if that something involves his friend and crush writhing beneath him, struggling and failing to push him off of her, as he finishes stripping her down so that he can have his way with her.

Blue is not gentle as he pushes into her, wanting to hear Leaf scream for him. All these sadistic urges come from nowhere, like a switch has been flipped inside of him, turning him into someone that he does not recognize. Their friendly rivalry is a thing of the past, as is his innocent crush. The only thing he wants now is to make her scream for him, no matter what that entails.

Leaf is practically bawling now, and Blue has barely even begun, still working to fit himself inside of her. She is- was- a virgin, all his to claim, and it is taking her plenty of time to get used to this. He can’t even imagine how much this must hurt for her, but still, their must be some pleasure beneath that pain. Whether she admits it or not, he knows that she must have wanted this, that she likes him, even if she has a terrible way of showing it. She probably thought that she would impress him by defeating him, rather than push him right over the edge, making it so that he could no longer control himself around her.

Leaf looks cute when she cries, something that he wishes he could have seen before now. He imagines her shedding these tears after losing to him, and wishes so fervently that that could have been what happened, instead of all this. Not that he minds this part very much at all, becoming that much more eager to pick up the pace, to keep fucking her harder, to keep losing himself in the pleasure that comes from taking advantage of the girl who has taken everything from him, at every turn.

It should be him as the champion, he should still hold the title. She should have lost to him, and then, while she cried over her loss, he would confess her feelings to cheer her up, and Leaf would remain at his side as his girlfriend, rather than ending up where she is now, lording her title over him. Not that she has ever gloated all that much, but he just _knows_ that she wants to, that the only reason she has not yet is because she feels bad for him, and pity, in a way, is even worse.

He knows that he used to care a lot about her, and now he has no idea how to feel about her, but he at least knows that she is going to be his now, from now on, whether she likes it or not, and no matter what his feelings for her may be. As long as he can keep fucking her like this, letting all of his frustrations out in his every rough thrust, then he does not care how he feels about her anymore than he cares how she feels about him. This, everything about this, is just what he needs right now, no more and no less.

Leaf soon gives up on crying, and though he tries to see if he can get her to moan, so that he can tease her about that, he is not quite able to pull this off just yet. Oh well, there is plenty of time for that later, because he knows that he is not going to stop any time soon. Even once he is done this time, he has plenty of plans for her, plenty of things that he wants to do, in order to make sure that she remains his, now and forever.

And it is all going to start right here and now. He grips her wrists tight, pinning them above her head so that he can thrust that much deeper into her, pushed closer to his limit. Leaf is going to be his, and he is going to make sure to mark her as his own, no matter how many attempts it might take. If he is lucky, this first one will succeed, but he definitely does not mind keeping it up, just to be safe, just to make sure.

With a low, possessive groan, Blue gives into his pleasure, coming deep inside of her, praying that this results in him knocking Leaf up, so that she will always be his. Either way, though, he never intends to let go of her, because if he can’t beat her, he can at least _have_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
